


Five Times Galavant Called The Princess "Izzy"

by OloEopia



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OloEopia/pseuds/OloEopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galavant kept calling her "Izzy". Isabella was not a fan of the nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Galavant Called The Princess "Izzy"

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon on tumblr (prompt: galavant starts calling the princess Izzy and her reaction)

**_(One)_ **

"I think if I just swallowed a jug of sea water, it would be less salty than this stew," Galavant said with a look of disgust on his face. "I can basically feel every single part of my body dehydrate."

"Well, why don’t you cook next time, then? We’ll see if that’s better," Isabella snapped back and pointedly ate another spoon full of stew.

The knight put his bowl to the ground. “Well, _Izzy,_ it’s because-“

"What did you just call me? I think your brain is dehydrated!", the princess interrupted him.

"It’s a nickname. A shortened version of your name. Just how we call him _Sid_ , even though his name is actually Sidney. And that isn’t even nearly as long as yours! Do you want us to call you _Princess Isabella Maria Lucia Elizabetta of Valencia_ every time we talk to you?”, Galavant asked.

"Isabella or Princess works just fine, thank you," she said disdainfully.

"I must say I am impressed that you got her whole name right on the first try, Sir," Sid remarked quietly.

"A hero’s memory is impeccable," Galavant said. "And heroes also don’t cook the stew."

*

**_(Two)_ **

Isabella pursed her lips and then looked over to Galavant. “I don’t like saying it again-“

"Then don’t," he interjected.

"-but I told you we should have taken the path instead of just riding straight through the woods," she finished.

"Just… be quiet, Izzy, would you?", Galavant responded and stared straight ahead.

She sighed. “Fine, but next time, you better listen to me!”

For a moment, everything was quiet.

"And don’t call me that!"

*

**_(Three)_ **

"What’s that supposed to mean, Sid?", Galavant asked.

"I said ‘thank you’," Sid answered.

"It sounded _preeeeetty_ sarcastic, though,” Galavant said.

Sid shook his head. “It wasn’t sarcastic. I meant to say ‘thank you’ and I did!”

The knight turned around and looked at Isabella. “What do you think, Izzy?”

She thought about it for a second and then aswered: “Well, you can be a bit passive aggressive at times, Sid.”

"I’ve noticed that, too. Sometimes, a whole day passes and he didn’t say anything sincere", Galavant told the princess with a pondering expression. "He’s always been like this."

"Maybe he feels like he can’t talk honestly to us," she suggested.

"You do realize that I’m still here and that I can hear every word you say, right?", Sid asked.

"Or maybe he has anger management issues. It’s not healthy to keep all that bottled up, it has to get out somehow," Galavant mused.

Sid shook his head again. “I’m going to go now. Get more wood for the fire or something. Not that you care that I’m even talking.”

He rose to his feet and walked towards the trees while Galavant and Isabella continued their discussion. Sid realized that it was the first time the princess hadn’t objected to her nickname. In fact, lately, the two of them seemed to bicker less and even had moments agreeing with each other.

When he came back an hour later and they still hadn’t changed their conversation topic, he really wasn’t sure whether he liked this development or not.

*

**_(Four)_ **

Isabella just couldn’t fall asleep. He called her pretty. That was something, right? Well, he was drunk. And he used that damned nickname again. 

He probably had tried to compliment her intelligence and personality, too. At least, that’s what it sounded like. 

Considering the lack of romantic gestures before, that was a start. Hopefully. Now they were sleeping next to each other. And they probably would be executed in the morning. If there was just a bit more _time_. 

She felt him moving next to her. “Izzy…,” he mumbled in his sleep. 

She could really get used to the name in the future. If only there was a future.

*

**_(Five)_ **

” _Izzy_!”

She had never been this happy to hear that name. Or see the man who continuously called her by it.

And judging by the way his face lit up, he was just as happy to see her.

Maybe, just maybe _Happily Ever After_ was a possibility after all. Even without a kingdom and stuck with an awful nickname.


End file.
